1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners and, particularly, to a fastener for an external keypad to be fixed to portable electronic devices such as mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), and so on.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices are ubiquitous. Consequently, add-ons or accessories for these devices are widespread. One such accessory is an external keypad. The need for external keypads is because the on-board keypad may be too small or may not have the desired function keys of the user.
Although an external keypad may greatly improve the information input speed, a conventional external keypad does not provide a fastener used for fixing the external keypad to the portable electronic device. In use, the external keypad is only placed on the portable electronic device, and is not be fixed. Therefore, the external keypad is unstable and accordingly, the external keypad is easy to be fall off from the portable electronic device.
Therefore, a new fastener that is able to fix an external keypad to a portable electronic device is desired.